Timeline of Human History (The Fate of the Universe)
This is the Timeline of Human History for The Fate of the Universe. Pre-2017 Post-2017 2017 * May 7: '''Marine Le Pen wins the French Election, and pulls out of the EU. * '''October 5: '''Russian astronauts successfully land astronauts on Mars. The Russian government says "Colonies will be next". * '''December 11: '''The Siege of Raqqa begins. 2018 * '''February 12: '''The building of the Great Wall of America commences. * '''March 5: '''North Korea successfully tests an ICBM. China breaks their alliance with North Korea. * '''March 17: '''North Korean soldiers harass and torture a South Korean border guard, finally killing him. The same North Korean soldiers then storm across the border and take the border town of Pammunjeom, precipitating the Second Korean War. * '''March 20: '''The United States send in 200,000 troops to defend South Korea, Japan and China start invading North Korea. * '''March 28: '''Raqqa falls to a joint Syrian Rebel-American-Kurdish militia, thus ending ISIS as a temporal power. They continue to be a dangerous terrorist group. * '''April 1: '''China and America land astronauts on Mars. The city of Kaesong is taken from North Korea. * '''April 3: Sudan collapses into civil war. Russia signs a formal document with Belarus and Kazakhstan, forming the Federation of Eurasia. * '''April 9: '''The beginning of the Week of Tears is marked by a terrorist attack on Paris, killing 11,000 and bringing down the Eiffel Tower. * '''April 10: '''Chongjin, the third-largest North Korean city, falls to Chinese forces. * '''April 11: '''Following the fall of Chongjin, North Korea nukes the cities of Seoul, Pusan, Tokyo, Osaka, Fukuoka, Beijing, Shanghai, Nanjing, Shenyang, Manila, Anchorage, Honolulu, Los Angeles, San Francisco and Seattle, as well as 13 other American, South Korean and Chinese military installations. This is quickly countered with Chinese nuclear bombs firing on Pyongyang, Hamhung, Haeju, Kimchaek, Sariwon, and 34 other cities and military installations of North Korea. The total death toll of the "4/11 Nuclear Exchange" is estimated at 103 million. This causes the Philippines to collapse into civil war, as well as America to pull out of the war. However, China, North Korea, and Japan continue fighting, and the FoE (Federation of Eurasia) joins the war. * '''April 15: '''The end of the Week of Tears. 177 out of 195 nations are affected by disastrous terrorist or nuclear attacks. Total casualties are estimated at 53,881,000, making it the most deadly week in human history. * '''April 17: '''The United Nations becomes more involved in world affairs, to prevent another Week of Tears. * '''April 21: '''With their entire army destroyed, South Korean forces liberate the smoking and irradiated ruins of Pyongyang. North Korea is annexed into South Korea to form the Republic of Korea, and Kim Jong Un flees into China. * '''May 12: '''The EU collapses after "Itexit" and "Spexit". * '''June 8: '''Tibet declares independence from China, sparking the Tibetan Independence War. * '''September 18: '''Somaliland is officially recognized by most of the western world. Somaliland and South Sudan begin increasing relations with the United States, and start reforming their countries. * '''November 1: '''The Korean government moves to Jeju Island after most of the Korean Peninsula is deemed uninhabitable for at least 100 years. * '''December 27: '''The FoE annexes Abkhazia, South Ossetia, and Kyrgyzstan. 2019 * '''February 12: '''The Syrian Rebels oust Basher Al-Assad from power, and install their own President, Muhammad Karjouan. Kurdistan wins independence from Syria. * '''February 27: '''The UoE annexes Donetsk, Luhansk, Kharkiv and Kherson Oblasts from Ukraine. * '''May 1: '''Iraq gives independence to Iraqi Kurdistan, which quickly merges with Syrian Kurdistan to form the Republic of Kurdistan. * '''June 8: '''Tensions between India and Pakistan over Kashmir increase. * '''November 23: '''Ukraine joins NATO. * '''December 11: '''China creates the Beijing Pact between itself, Vietnam, Laos, Cuba, Myanmar, and the People's Republic of Sudan. 2020 * '''January 21: '''Kim Jong Un is found in an apartment in the Mongolian capital of Ulanbataar. He is arrested and deported to the newly-united Korea. He is then sent to a UN tribunal for crimes against humanity. * '''February 3: '''Kim Jong Un receives the death penalty for denying million of people basic rights, using WMDs on numerous cities in times of war, and "perpetrating the most terrible and cataclysmic disaster in all human history". He is executed by firing squad on the ruins of Kim Jong Un's former residence in the ruins of Pyongyang. * '''May 17: '''Tibetan independence is secured, however, the newly-founded nation of Tibet only includes the southern half of the Tibetan Plateau. * '''May 19: '''After successful Tibetan independence, independence movements begin gathering steam across Asia and Europe. * '''May 23: '''A child is born in Hungary. Not that it makes that much importance now... * '''May 28: '''Nagorno-Karabakh is secured by Armenia, and is annexed into Armenia. * '''July 11: '''US and Chinese astronauts reach Mars. * '''November 2: '''Bernie Sanders wins the 2020 elections over Donald Trump, with 98% of the popular vote and 73% of the electoral vote. * '''November 8: '''Moldova illegally occupies and annexes parts of Western Ukraine. Ukraine, although not doing anything to get the land back due to the recent war with Russia recently ending, does cut all ties with Moldova, and warns them "One more time, and we will not hesitate to invade you for our land". 2021 * '''January 14: '''A solution to the Israeli-Palestinian conflict is secured. In return for the Israeli annexation of the Sinai Peninsula all the way up to the Suez Canal, Palestine will get the entire West Bank (including Jerusalem) and an enlarged Gaza Strip. However, many Arab countries, like Iran, Iraq, and most notably, Egypt, disapprove. * '''January 16: '''Egypt closes the Suez Canal to every nation except those that do not recognize Israel (i.e Iran, Iraq, Syria and Saudi Arabia). The UN puts sanctions on Egypt. * '''April 2: '''Egypt falls under a communist coup, and unites with the People's Republic of Sudan to become the United Soviet Socialist States of the Nile (USSN). The newly-formed USSN vows to "destroy all democracy in Africa and replace it with socialism". * '''April 8: '''After perceiving a threat from the USSN, South Sudan, Uganda, Somalia, Kenya and Rwanda unite into the United States of East Africa. Category:The Fate of the Universe Category:Timeline Category:Timelines Category:Outdated Articles